


Gradient

by ariesspicy



Category: Whisper - Vixx LR (music video
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/pseuds/ariesspicy
Summary: Based on Vixx's LR music video.





	Gradient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> Notes: I ended up just naming the blue guy Leo. I hope that's ok ^^;; Short, one-shot.
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! Happy happy Yuletide!!

In his dreams, he was red. But he knew he always wore blue. He felt like himself when he was wearing blue. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a blindingly crimson red shirt. Deep underwater, and all was blue. And every morning when he woke up on the shores of his dreams, he looked back and that guy was out in the blue water.

These days, things were a little strange for Leo. The weather was strange too. It was some place between spring and fall. Or fall and spring. Red camellias bloomed until late at night. Blue crocuses poked through the icy snow.

Leo loved blue. He wanted to feel surrounded by it. Other colors mixed in were ok, but something had to be blue.

There was a guy in red he kept seeing. He had seen him in the computer lab in the library at school. On that day that guy was wearing a bright red leather jacket. Leo watched as the red guy typed away on a computer. He appeared intently focused on something. Leo envied that focus in that moment. He had much work to do and only felt distracted. He slid a book out of the bookshelf and held it close to his face. He didn’t want to be caught staring. The book was about quantum physics.

He turned the page and flicked his gaze up. Their fingers moving in unison was not missed by Leo. He could almost hear the red guy tapping on his keyboard. Leo turned away and went to check out more books for his research. He popped his earphones into his ears to avoid talking to anyone. He was a physics graduate student and had a paper due tomorrow. He needed to look into Heisenberg’s string theory.

Leo was sure he saw the red guy somewhere else, too. The DJ at that party. He thought about that hazy, cold night. Leaning his head and body back, closing his eyes, and feeling the music vibrating his whole body through the thick walls. The place smelled like cigarette smoke and incense and the lights were crazy. He had finished the one vodka tonic still in his hand and didn’t care to have any more. He could have sworn that red guy came over. They moved with the music and later his thigh was pressing between his. And then when they danced together- feeling his own blue silk shirt, cool and sweaty, rippling against his skin when he danced close. The room was flashing, his neck sweating, breath hot and the other’s mouth like a red-hot candy.

—  
The bells on the cafe door rang as Leo settled in with his computer and coffee beverage of choice. He looked towards the door because he saw a blur of red. He watched, popping his earphone back into his ear because it had slipped. It was the red guy, wearing a bright red muscle tank and black jeans. And he was staring at Leo, bewildered. There was a strange pause.

Leo’s heart pounded, feeling caught red-handed staring at the other guy.

“It was you, wasn’t it??” the demanded. Leo froze, his hand still halfway between his ear and the table. His eyes darted around. Luckily, it wasn’t too crowded, but other people were starting to stare. The red guy quickly looked a little embarrassed as well, and attempted to sneak over to Leo’s table with as least fanfare as possible.

He pulled up a chair behind him and sat across from Leo. He sniffed loudly, and looked around, seemingly unsure of himself. Leo slowly closed his laptop with an audible click.

“Um, sorry about that.” his hand raised a little as if to dismiss the awkwardness. “But I think you have my earphones. By accident.” he said, looking into Leo’s eyes finally.

Leo pointed to the earphones in his ears. “These?” his eyebrows raised. The earphones were red. He’s always had them. Or had them for a long time.

“Uh. Yeah”. He sniffed again and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You see, I can’t write music without them.”  
“I can’t get people to not talk to me without them.” Leo replied.  
“And I think it was you, because every time I go to the computer lab, I bring them but then they go missing. And I saw you there”.  
“I’ve had them the whole time, then.” Leo said simply, sitting back. But then it felt like his mind was getting confused again.

Something about his dreams again. Something about a blue sweater unraveling in the corner of his closet. Since when did he have that sweater? Didn’t he just wear it the other day?

“You use it to not talk to people?? How does that work?”  
“If I put them on, people assume I’m listening to something. So they don’t bother talking to me. It’s pretty great.” he said with a small smile.  
“You mean you’re not even listening to any music right now?? Why would you even-?” But he trailed off.  
“Look, just come with me,” the red guy reached over and took Leo’s arm, pulling him out of his chair. He reached to take one of the earphone buds. Thoroughly startled, Leo shook off the other guy’s arm and took a step back, looking him up and down.

“Ok, ok. Look… I wanna show you the music I’m working on. I wanna hear your opinion of it.” he said, offering outstretched hands in apology.  
“Why?”  
“Because you ended up with my earphones. That’s a sign that means that you should hear my music. They even turned red for you.” he said, pointing at them.

Leo looked at the earphones, then back at the other guy.

“It’s a long story, but I can explain,” Leo looked at him suspiciously, but with curiosity and slowly put his laptop in his bag.  
The red guy pulled out an iPhone.

“Here. Just listen.” he offered.

Leo took the earphone out of his right ear and popped it into the other guy’s ear. The cord bloomed blue from the opposite end and they walked out the door together.


End file.
